gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Lords
"The Lost Lords" is the second episode of the first season of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It is the second episode of the series overall. It was released on February 3, 2015 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4 & PlayStation 3, on February 4, 2015 for Xbox One & Xbox 360 and on February 5, 2015 for iOS & Android. It was written by Nicole Martinez, Meghan Thomton & Brad Kane and directed by Kent Mudle. Plot House Forrester is in disarray. Their liege lord and his heir are dead, and Ironrath is occupied by Whitehill soldiers. The survival of the family depends upon those who are left. Placed at King’s Landing, the epicenter of intrigue, Mira Forrester must weigh her loyalty to Margaery Tyrell against the needs of her family, while choosing how to play the political games of Tyrion Lannister. One misstep could spell doom for Mira and her entire family. To the far north, Gared Tuttle finds that The Wall and its crows hold little love for a squire from the Wolfswood, but finds kinship in the bastard son of Ned Stark. Gared must prove worthy of becoming a ranger in order to carry out the mission given him; one that is vital to the future of those he serves. To the east, Asher Forrester, the exiled son, is called back to Westeros to aid his family, but how can one man help when the Boltons rule the north with an iron fist? Meanwhile, an unexpected source of hope returns to the Forresters, but Ironrath is no place for the weak. Summary Across the Narrow Sea The episode begins in Yunkai, three days after its liberation by Daenerys Targaryen. We are introduced to Asher Forrester who is relieving himself in an alley. Once done, he enters the tavern where he is greeted by his mercenary friend Beskha. The tavern has been abandoned since the liberation occurred and the two mercenaries spend their time there drinking. The two mercenaries have captured one of the masters who tried to escape Yunkai, Bezzaq, whose bounty is worth 800 gold dragons. As they discuss what they can do with the money, Asher thinks of his family, who he hasn't seen in several years. Despite his father exiling him, he still thinks about Gwyn Whitehill and his siblings. Their drinking is interrupted when the Lost Legion bargs in. They are led by Tazal whom Asher and Beskha have run into in the past. The two greet Tazal who demands to know where Bezzaq is. After either willingly or unwillingly giving up the man, they are given a chest of 400 dragons, which is half of what was promised. Conflict immediately sparksd when Tazal kills Bezzaq and announce his intention of blaming Asher and Beskha and claiming the reward. The two mercenaries fight against the Lost Legion soldiers and despite being outnumbered, Asher and Beskha prove themselves to be skilled fighters. The fight ends with all of the soldiers dying and Tazal is heavily wounded, with his right hand cut off. Asher is given the choice of killing him or busting his knee. After this decision is made, more Lost Legion soldiers barged in, enraged at Tazal's death or condition, they immediately overpower Asher and are about to kill him before he is then saved by Malcolm Branfield, his uncle. Asher's surprise and questioning at seeing his uncle is put to a halt when more Lost Legion soldiers approach. The small group make their escape. Once outside, Asher asks Malcolm why he was in Yunkai. His uncle tells that he was glad to see him and began to explain why he is in Yunkai,. Asher and the others headed for the city entrance, avoiding the Lost Legion soldiers, who are hunting them enraged by Tazal's death or led by the injured man himself. Malcolm explains his mission is not only to get Asher home, but also to hire a sellsword army to aid the Forresters. The group discusses their options. All of the companies in Yunkai are currently engaged. Eventually Asher suggests that they search for Croft from the Second Sons who owes him a favor. The trio decide on finding Croft who is currently in Meereen, serving Daenerys Targaryen. The trio leave Yunkai and began the long journey to Meereen. At the Wall Gared Tuttle finally arrives at the Wall. He briefly converses with a fellow new recruit, Cotter, who directs him to Frostfinger. He talks with Frostfinger, who speaks about the nature of recruits and inquires about Gared. He then opens a letter from his uncle Duncan. He points out if Gared lied about what he did or was honest, and informs him of what he needs. Frostfinger's last words warn Gared that sooner of later, the Night's Watch will eventually be his death. Gared joins a group of recruits for Frostfinger's speech. Finn orders him to move, because Gared is in his spot. Gared reacts, and they listen to Frostfinger's speech. Finn explains that he was sent to the Wall for killing a lord's son after he came at him for sleeping with his wife. Cotter intervenes and asks Finn to shut up. Finn asks what got Cotter sent to the Wall, and he answers potatoes. Their bickering is cut short by Frostfinger, irritated at the talking during his speech. He comes and asks Gared who was talking, and returns back, criticizing Gared's desire to become a ranger. Frostfinger, angry at the talking during the speech, comes down and asks Gared who was talking. He also criticizes Gared's desire to be a ranger, and informs the recruits that they will be showing him what they can do. Jon Snow comes and converses with Frostfinger while the recruits train. In the North After the intro, the scene switches to someone whistling a tune. The sound of a moving cart is heard. Then the scene switches to reveal Rodrik Forrester who turns out to be alive despite his wounds sustained at the Red Wedding. Disoriented and weak, Rodrik looks around to get a sense of his surroundings. He finds himself lying in a corpse cart and the man moving it is unaware that Rodrik is alive. As he continues to look around, he notices a distinctive familiar corpse next to him. Much to his horror and grief, the corpse next to him was his father, Gregor Forrester. Rodrik isn't able to handle the revelation for long before he falls unconscious again. At Ironrath Rodrik wakes up to find that the corpse cart has finally arrived at Ironrath. The man who led the cart turns out to be a familiar face at Ironrath, who sold smallfolk dressed in men-at-arms and lords' attire to Ser Royland Degore, who demands the man to leave, unaware that Rodrik was still alive. The man angrily leaves and exclaims that he is going to dump them in the river. Knowing that he has to get off the cart, Rodrik uses what little strength he has left to fall off the cart, getting Royland's attention. Rodrik reveals himself to his house, much to Royland's surprise and he immediately calls for the maester to treat this lord before Rodrik passes out again. Rodrik wakes up while he is undergoes surgery by Ortengryn. The maester tells his lord that he wasn't supposed to wake up and gives him the milk of the poppy, which he can refuse or take. Elissa Forrester and Duncan enter the room but Ortengryn stops them from going further as he is in the immediately of the surgery. Whatever Rodrik's response is, Elissa's joy of seeing her eldest son's return turned to horror when she sees her son's injuries. Regardless if Rodrik has taken the milk of the poppy, he passes out again. The scene switches to someone humming a melody. Rodrik wakes up to find himself being dressed in his noble attire, his arm and leg being bandaged. The one humming the melody turns out to be his little sister, Talia. Rodrik reveals that he is awake and greeted his sister warmly. Talia hugs her older brother quickly. After the warm reunion, Talia breaks the news to her elder brother. She informs him that Ethan has been killed by Ramsay Snow and that Whitehill soldiers has been stationed inside Ironrath. Determined to handle the issue, Rodrik decided that he needs to get to the Great Hall and take the lead. He either walks out of the room supported with Ryon's wooden sword or with Talia supporting him. After dealing with an unruly Whitehill soldiers who blocks the entrance to the Great Hall, Rodrik enters the council with Talia. He finds the small council arguing. Depending on who is chosen as sentinel, they are either arguing about the Whitehills are giving worm bread or been given wines. Rodrik quickly affirm his position as the new lord of House Forrester and began planning on how to deal with the current state of the house. Learning that they have no allies and too few soldiers to make a difference, Ellissa told Rodrik that with his return, his betrothal to Eleana Glenmore still stands. The marriage would oathbond the Glenmore army to Rodrik and give the Forresters the chance to fight back the Whitehills. Eleana arrives to Ironrath and Rodrik greets her with courtesy. They spend their time talking about themselves and their past, making it clear that the two of them harbor deep affection for one another. However the conversation turns when Eleana revealed that her father is questioning their betrothal. Depending on Mira's actions, she will either call out that she is being forced to marry Rodrik or she state that their love doesn't matter if it will bring disaster to their families. Depending on how Rodrik reacts, he will either manage to keep their betrothal (by sentimental terms or forcing her because of "Margaery's petition") or lose it. Their conversation gets interrupted by the sudden arrival of Ludd Whitehill. The lord unruly enters the great hall and mockingly greets Rodrik. He revealed that Elissa has send him a raven, asking him to bring Ryon to Gregor's and Ethan's funeral. He told Rodrik that he will only allow it, if he kiss his ring. Whatever Rodrik kiss his ring or not, Ludd will either take that as sign of disobedient or obedient and declare that he will take the other half of the Ironwood forest. After mocking Rodrik with his new name "Rodrik the Ruined", Ludd leaves with his men. The lord of Ironrath stay in cold fury. The Forresters has gathered for the funeral. Depending on if Rodrik's choice, Ryon or Gwyn will attend the funeral. After sharing a few words with the newly arrived and talking to Elissa, they began the funeral. Rodrik deliver his eulogy to his father and brother. After Elissa said her own eulogy, Talia went to give both her father and twin brother a stone in their lifeless hands and Rodrik light their ironwood casket. Talia began singing her ballad that she has prepared for the funeral. As the gathered Forresters listened to her song, it cuts to every Forrester in the world. Mira washing her face after her attempted assassination. Gared standing on top of the Wall and looking forward. Asher wander into the desert with Malcom and Beskha, prepared for the challenge ahead. Finally back to the Ironwood grove, as Ellissa clutches her eldest son's arms, Duncan placing a comforting hand on his lord's shoulder and Royland cried for his fallen lords. The episode ends with Rodrik looking forward. His eyes burning with determination... In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Did Mira forge Margaery's letter? *Didn't forge letter - 76% *Forged letter to Elaena Glenmore - 24% Did Rodrik kiss Lord Whitehill's ring? *Stood up to Lord Whitehill - 70.8% *Bent the knee and kissed Lord Whitehill's ring - 29.2% Did Elaena agree to the Rodrik's betrothal? *Elaena refused the betrothal - 51.8% *Elaena agreed to marry Rodrik - 48.2% Who did Gared side with after Finn accused Cotter of stealing? *Stood up for Cotter after he stole Finn's knife - 95.6% *Gave up Cotter to Finn - 4.4% What did Mira do when being attacked by Damien? *Killed Mira's attacker - 90.7% *Fled - 9.3% Telltale Site Choices These choices are only available if you are registered to the Telltale Games website and have also registered your Telltale account in game as well. Did you drink Milk of the Poppy? *Drank milk of the poppy when the Maester offered it - 68.1% *Refused milk of the poppy when the Maester offered it - 31.9% How did you provision the Whitehill garrision? *Opted to starve the Whitehill garrison - 16.3% Did you promise to keep Sera's secret? *Promised to keep Sera's secret - 78.2% *Didn't promise to keep Sera's secret - 21.8% Did you agree to Tyrion's favor? *Agreed to do whatever favor Tyrion asked - 27.5% *Expressed reluctance about Tyrion's favor - 72.5% Did you tell Jon Snow about the North Grove? *Told Jon Snow about the North Grove - 29% *Didn't tell Jon Snow about the North Grove - 71% Did you promise Jon Snow you'd stand with your Brothers? *Promised Jon Snow you'd stand with your brothers - 95.7% *Didn't Promise Jon Snow you'd stand with your brothers - 4.3% Did you agree to lead an army for House Forrester? *Told Malcolm you would lead an army for House Forrester - 81.5% *Didn't tell Malcolm you would lead an army for House Forrester - 18.5% Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episode. *Lord Whitehill will tell Rodrik that Ethan called him a craven if you did that as Ethan in "Iron From Ice", or otherwise if Ethan said that they were on their right, Ludd tell that "he was so self righteous that make me sick", and in silent or saying "do as you like it" he refers Ethan as 'A Dismissive Little Shit' . *Erik will be at The Wall if you sent him there in "Iron From Ice". *Talia's song will change depending on how you choose to save her in "Iron From Ice". *Depending on who you choose to be sentinel in "Iron From Ice", the Whitehill soldiers will appear drunk or angry over rotten food when you first see them. *Mira's conversations with Tyrion Lannister will have some differences depending on if she accepted his offer of help in "Iron From Ice". *If you didn't ask for Margaery's help in Episode 1, she says that she'll ask her grandmother Olenna to see if she can convince the Glenmores to betrothe Eleana to Rodrik. *If Mira took the House Tyrell seal in "Iron From Ice" then she can use it if she forges a letter, Margaery will also mention that her seal was stolen and she's had borrow one from her father. *Depending on what you did in "Iron From Ice", when Malcolm finds Asher, he will say that Ethan sent him, or that your family needs you. Appearances :Main: The Lost Lords/Appearances Playable Characters *Asher Forrester *Lord Rodrik Forrester *Gared Tuttle *Mira Forrester First *Asher Forrester *Beskha *Bezzaq *Tazal *Cotter *Frostfinger *Finn *Fegg *Andros *Morgryn *Elaena Glenmore *Lucan *Damien *Gwyn Whitehill (Player-determined) Deaths *Bezzaq, throat slit by Tazal *Tazal, neck broken by Asher Forrester or stabbed by Beskha (Player-determined) *Unidentified Lost Legion soldier, killed by Beskha or Asher Forrester (Player-determined) *Damien, stabbed in the neck by Mira Forrester or beaten to death by Tom Production Cast *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Russ Bain as Lord Rodrik Forrester *Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield *Lara Pulver as Lady Elissa Forrester *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester *Geoff Leesley as Lord Ludd Whitehill *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom, Erik & Finn *Robin Atkin Downes as Duncan Tuttle & Andros *Brian George as Ser Royland Degore & Tazal *David Franklin as Maester Ortengryn *Toks Olagundoye as Beskha *Natasha Loring as Sera *Joseph Balderrama as Cotter *Jeremy Crutchley as Frostfinger *Amy Pemberton as Elaena Glenmore *Laura Bailey as Gwyn Whitehill *Fabio Tassone as Lucan *Owen Thomas as Damien *Nick Afka Thomas as Morgryn *Matthew Mercer as Fegg Cast Notes *In the credits Malcolm Branfield is incorrectly named as Malcolm Forrester. *Oliver Vaquer is incorrectly credited as Morgryn's voice actor. Notes *The title refers to Asher and Rodrik who were both lost and eventually found to aid the Forresters. Also to Ethan and Gregor, two lords of the house who have been "lost". * Beshka tells Asher that the Yunkai freedmen offered a reward of 800 Gold Dragons for the capture of a Wise Master. The Lost Legion then say they're only going to pay them 400 Gold Dragons. Gold Dragons are actually the Currency used in the Seven Kingdoms, not Yunkai: Slaver's Bay uses gold coins known as "honors". That being said it is easy to explain that other characters, knowing Asher is from Westeros, simply calculated the conversion from Yunkai'i honors to Westerosi Gold Dragons so that Asher would understand how much they were offering. The Seven Kingdoms are a major part of international trade so people in most port cities probably know the going exchange rate. As was last seen in Season 3's "Second Sons", Mero had coins from cities as distant as Braavos, Volantis, and Meereen: sellswords move around a lot, so they are familiar with accepting payment in diverse coinages. That is, it is possible that sellsword companies would be familiar with working in a few reserve currencies popular across wide areas, such as the Westerosi Gold Dragon or Braavosi coins, etc. **As for the size of the reward, to put it in perspective, a knight's horse is worth about one Gold Dragon, and a full suit of steel armor (considered to be very expensive) costs around two Gold Dragons (depending on the quality). *The Lost Legion at Yunkai speak in Low Valyrian. Linguist David J. Peterson from the main TV series provided the translations.https://twitter.com/Dedalvs/status/563889968355897344 *The Lost Legion was invented by Telltale Games and have no direct counterpart in the novels. However, there are numerous sellsword companies operating across the Free Cities and Slaver's Bay, many more than have been described or mentioned by name, so a group like the Lost Legion could quite plausibly exist in the background. **People of Valyrian descent, such as the Targaryens, have purple-colored irises in the novels. The TV series was going to do this using colored eye contact lenses but quickly abandoned it: noting that "actors act with their eyes" it was felt that the contact lenses were too distracting, and affecting actors' performances. The video game developers felt no such restrictions, given that the physical appearance of characters is separated from their voice actors, so they did give many of the Lost Legion members purple irises. *Cotter is said to have been sent to the Wall for stealing potatoes. In the novels, New World crops apparently don't exist in Westeros - or at least, crops such as tobacco or potatoes have never been mentioned. The TV series, however, has already made multiple references to "potatoes", and the Telltale video game is set in the TV continuity, so it is simply going along with a change the TV writers already made. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery TTG GoT The Lost Lords Promo.png TLL Pre-Release 1.png TLL Pre-Release 2.png TLL Pre-Release 3.png TLL Pre-Release 4.png TLL Pre-Release 5.png TLL Pre-Release 6.png TLL Pre-Release 7.png Video Gallery Telltale's Game of Thrones Season One Episode Two "The Lost Lords" - Launch Trailer|Official Trailer References de:Die verlorenen Lords (Episode) ru:Потерянные лорды fr:Les Derniers Seigneurs Category:Telltale Game Episodes